


And to obey

by Naraht



Category: Return to Night - Mary Renault
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With marriage on the horizon, Hilary and Julian delve into the fine points of the 1662 Book of Common Prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And to obey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makioka/gifts).



> Written to the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Strikhedonia (the pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”), Hilary Mansell_

"I could say it too," offered Julian. " _To love, cherish, and to obey_. I don't mind having it in the vows."

"But I don't want to say it at all," insisted Hilary, becoming increasingly irritated.

Thinking of something David had once said - that the shrillness of feminism resulted from a consciousness of having lost the argument from the start - she was struck afresh by the absurdity of wrangling over the fine points of the 1662 prayer book when she had so easily conceded the main point: they were getting married. The announcement had gone into the _Times_ ; there was no backing out now. 

Julian took up her hand and kissed it in unaffected apology. There was a silence. He let it fall again and gazed out the window; his profile made a perfect silhouette against the sunny garden.

"With my body," he said quietly, as though rehearsing his part, "I thee worship..."

 _To hell with it_ , thought Hilary, _I_ want _to marry him_.


End file.
